1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser measuring device, and more particularly to a laser measuring device comprising a housing having a non-symmetrical structure, so that when one of the casings of the housing is removed, the adjusting screws of the laser head are entirely exposed outward from the housing, thereby facilitating adjustment of the laser head or the levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional laser measuring device comprises two side covers, a laser head, a level, and a scrolling ruler. The laser head has a top provided with a plurality of adjusting screws. In assembly, the laser head and the level have to be calibrated by a horizontal platform. Then, the laser head and the level are bonded and fixed. Then, the two side covers are combined with each other, thereby assembling the conventional laser measuring device.
However, the adjusting screws are located at the center of the laser head, so that it is necessary to detach both of the two side covers to entirely expose the adjusting screws for adjustment of the laser head or the level, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in adjustment of the laser head and the level.